


Companion

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [15]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Human Companion, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Misunderstandings, Therapy, lgbtq+, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Bo Kyung has had enough of Dong Sik being on his own and refusing to socialize. She gets him a human companion - Seo In Woo. It is supposed to be therapeutic but at the same time, it isn't.
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik
Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

"Bo Kyung-ssi, why? Why are you doing this to me?" Dong Sik whines.

Bo Kyung ignores his pout. Dong Sik acting cute isn't going to change her mind. It is really really hard to say no to that face and not give in but she has had lots of practice.

He really needs this. He recently lost his family. He immersed himself in writing, _writing, **writing.**_ He is not going out to meet people. He is not making new friends. He is isolating himself and not crying, not letting things out.

The only reason he is not completely alone is because of Chil Sung, Taek Soo and her persistence. Dong Sik tried to push them away too but they didn't give in.

The three of them are going to be out of town for nearly one or two months and she doesn't want him left alone, at _any_ cost.

She went and got a live in, human companion for him. A person who will take care of all the house hold chores and lend a ear to Dong Sik, force him to socialize. It is all legal. The live in companion will be paid and so will be the agency. 

This involves nothing sexual. It is more like emotional and mental therapy, nothing physical. Without the actual therapist and hospital environment. Because most people are not comfortable opening up like that.

Recently more agencies have started this because of how more and more humans are becoming socially awkward and feeling lonely and suffering from PTSD or depression. Mental health awareness and illness have become so common.

She specifically got a guy because Dong Sik would be even more awkward around girls.

Her voice is stern, "Dong Sik-ssi, I am counting on you to not turn them away tomorrow. He will not have anywhere else to go. The agency will not take him back after the contract has been signed. He has to stay at least for two weeks trial period. I hope you won't leave him to the streets."

Dong Sik sighs. She knows she is taking advantage of his kind nature. But Dong Sik desperately needs this even though he acts and pretends as if he is all fine. She knows all the signs. She is a profiler for a god damn reason.

Dong Sik opens his mouth and Bo Kyung hisses, "I am _not_ cancelling it."

Dong Sik closes his mouth and opens it again. Bo Kyung glares at him. "Neither will Taek Soo or Chil Sung for the matter."

Dong Sik _sulks._ She doesn't care. She wants the best for him even if she may come across as pushy.

**********

Dong Sik drops the book he was holding as he hears the bell ring. He wishes to disappear on the spot, dig a hole and just poof, vanish but he can't. He can't let his companion become homeless. He wants to run away but he can't escape.

He opens the door and is met with a tall guy, nicely built, wearing black slacks and a turtleneck. A big suit case is next to him. He looks handsome. Strong jaw and amazing cheek bones. Pale skin, pink lips and emotionless eyes.

He is frowning. Another guy is standing next to him. Short, middle aged, plump, grey hair.

The tall guy hisses, "How long were you expecting us to stand out in this heat?"

The short guy shakes his head. "I need you to sign here, Yook Dong Sik-ssi. This is Seo In Woo-ssi, your companion."

Dong Sik scratches his head and apologizes. "Were you standing for long?"

In Woo snorts, "For nearly fifteen minutes. I was about to break down the door."

Dong Sik's eyes widen and he mutters, "Sorry! I become like that when I write, it is hard for me to notice my surroundings. Bo Kyung-ssi, Taek Soo-ssi and Chil Sung-ssi have a copy of my house key and no one else drops by other than mail or delivery and they just leave it on my door step." He realizes he is babbling and stops.

In Woo shakes his head, "Surprising you haven't been killed yet."

The short guy rolls his eyes, "Easy, all right, In Woo-ssi? Take it easy."

In Woo shrugs. "Do I need permission?"

Dong Sik tilts his head in confusion. _"Huh?"_

"My God." In Woo mutters under his breath. 

He pushes Dong Sik and walks into the living room, leaving his suit case outside.

"Oh, sorry! You can come in."

"I am already in."

Dong Sik nods. He finishes up filling the form, signs it and hands it to the guy. He says, "Good luck!" And leaves before Dong Sik can say anything else. Something seems off but Dong Sik just keeps it to himself.

He drags in the suit case.

In Woo looks like he has already finished the tour of his house. "Such a small house."

Dong Sik shrugs. "Sorry if it isn't up to your expectations."

"Why the hell do you apologize so much?" In Woo asks in disgust.

Dong Sik doesn't know how to respond to that.

In Woo rolls his eyes. "I want that room." Dong Sik nods. He already exchanged rooms the day before. He shifted all his stuff to the smaller bedroom so that the new companion - whose name he didn't even know - can have the larger bed room.

He has heard terrible things about few companions' past. They are saved by agencies and taken in. They usually do not have a good past. People like them are used for therapies because it is assumed that people who have been through terrible things can relate to each other and open up to each other easier. They are given basic training. Of course, they are not dangerous or suicidal. They are people who have fought and come out strong and are expected to help others who are struggling.

Dong Sik drags the suit case to the big room.

In Woo smirks, "I hope you will take good care of me."

Dong Sik wonders but keeps it to himself. 'Shouldn't it be the _other_ way round?"

***********

Dong Sik discovers, living with In Woo isn't easy at all. He ends up doing all the house hold chores he neglected when he was all alone. Cooking, cleaning, washing clothes, laying out the laundry, folding it, everything, Dong Sik is the one who does all of it.

Because if he doesn't, In Woo nags, he nags when there is no break fast, when Dong Sik doesn't sleep on time, nags when Dong Sik doesn't eat on time, nags when the house isn't clean, neat, dust free. He orders Dong Sik around most of the time.

He sits back, legs crossed, reading books and watches as Dong Sik flutters around making the house all right. Dong Sik feels like this isn't how a human companion should be but In Woo is still part of the agency and hasn't been fired. Seems like there have been no complaints either. So... he isn't a bad person, right?

**********

In Woo shakes his head in displeasure. "How long are you going to be this way?"

Dong Sik is confused. What is he referring to?

In Woo scrunches his eyes in disbelief. "Seriously, Yook Dong Sik, are you always like this? Are you pretending?"

In Woo smacks his head and walks away.

**********

In Woo walks grabs Dong Sik's arm and shakes him vigorously. "I am going to be direct because nothing else will penetrate through this big fluffy haired skull of yours."

Dong Sik nods.

"You need to stop being such a pushover, so kind to everyone. You need to say no when you aren't interested, when you are not comfortable."

Dong Sik nods. So all of that was a part of therapy? Was In Woo doing things on purpose? Why does it feel like In Woo is normally like this?

"I read your diary. Why are you so idiotic? Why are you putting up with me? Can't you fight back even if it is a little?"

Dong Sik doesn't even seem angry that In Woo invaded his privacy. In Woo wants to strangle this idiot. What will make this guy react? What will make this guy change? In Woo is going insane. He has never seen anyone as stupid and polite and gentle as this idiot. How can In Woo even help someone who doesn't even realize that something is wrong with him?

He lets people stomp all over him.

In Woo sneers, "Don't you have an ounce of self respect? Why do you let people walk all over you?"

Dong Sik shrugs, "I am used to it."

In Woo snaps, "Do not get used to it! Damn it."

Dong Sik doesn't say anything and In Woo hisses, "Why the fuck are you so comfortable in your stupid comfort zone?"

Dong Sik doesn't say anything.

"It is going to be two weeks, aren't you going to make me go away to the agency? Aren't you going to complaint? Chase me away? Throw me to the streets? At least check with the agency or your friends who arranged this?"

Dong Sik will not, he promised Bo Kyung and he has actually grown used to In Woo's over bearing, thoughtless, overwhelming presence. He isn't lonely anymore. He is up and about. He gets up on time, cooks, eats on time, takes care of himself. He has a reason now. It is weird but it somehow works. In Woo never takes care of him directly, it is always _indirectly._

In Woo is going to ruin things for this guy, In Woo is going to change and force him to act.

**********

Nothing gets a reaction from Dong Sik. _Nothing._ Breaking precious items. Increasing the TV volume. Ruining his clothes and furniture. Hiding important stuff. Nothing until In Woo discovers just what is so important to Dong Sik.

**********

"What the hell, Seo In Woo!"

In Woo smirks, yes, yes, 'Come at me, Yook Dong Sik!' he thinks as Dong Sik grabs his collar. "How dare you be so careless with my writing? Do you know what it means to me? Do you know how hard I work for it? How dare you!" Dong Sik is yelling, actually yelling. Throwing a hissy fit.

Dong Sik's recent chapters of the novel he is working on are all gone. All because of In Woo.

He shakes In Woo vigorously. There are furious tears in his eyes and Dong Sik is desperate, he is extremely mad. He raises his fist but he drops it. "Get out. And don't ever come back. I don't care. Don't show yourself in front of me anymore."

Who is this man, trying to ruffle Dong Sik's life? Why? Just what the hell does In Woo want from him? Why is he being so annoying all the time? What is he so hell bent on getting from Dong Sik?

In Woo laughs, "This is what I was talking about. So you do have it in you!"

Dong Sik growls, "Seo In Woo!" No _ssi_ at the end.

In Woo removes Dong Sik's hands from his neck. He steps out and returns back with Dong Sik's latest chapters. He wanted to really burn it but something held him back. He slams it on the table.

"Remember this feeling. You should be like this with everyone when they try to fool you. Get all over their case when they try to take advantage of you. Don't let them get away."

He leaves the room. Dong Sik is on the floor, with his hands over his head, shivering due to relief.

"I don't have anywhere to go. Even if I did, I am not leaving someone like _you_ alone."

**********

In Woo starts forcing him to go out of the apartment slowly. For shopping. For eating. To aquariums. To zoos. To amusement parks. To arcades. To movies. In Woo hates all of those places but he does it just for Dong Sik to step out, to stop being afraid of crowds, to have fun. He stays beside Dong Sik through it all.

**********

They settle into a routine or try to. They constantly bicker and In Woo forces Dong Sik to change multiple times.

"You can't keep being the way you are. You need to survive. It is not easy but pampering you isn't going to help. Throwing you under the bus is the only way." In Woo says with determination. It may seem weird or forceful but it is a form of therapy. Certain people need it. In Woo is probably going a little more than necessary but it seems to be working. Contrary to popular belief, Dong Sik isn't weak. There is something underneath that soft, fluffy exterior, beneath that façade. 

Just why does he care for this puffy haired guy? What is different? In Woo never cared for his previous companions. He did help them but they never liked him. But Dong Sik actually seems to like and respect him and sees him as a person.

In Woo has been with multiple people. He never liked them. They never liked him. His rating at the agency is extremely poor. He doesn't care about his rating. He doesn't get thrown out because he gets his job done - he doesn't like it - but he gets it done.

Dong Sik was the first one who tried to treat him like a human. Even though people know that they are companions, people treat them like slaves, like they are superior, like they are entitled and some companions take it, not In Woo. In Woo never lets anyone treat him like dirt. He never gave into his previous companions, they tried and failed. 

No matter what In Woo did, Dong Sik never stopped respecting him or treating him like human. He took In Woo's thoughts and presence and wishes into consideration. He wants to do something for this fluffy haired idiot. For the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

Dong Sik hesitates, "Are you doing it on purpose? Are you testing me? Did you do it to others as well? Do you _not_ want to be treated well?"

In Woo sighs, "You talk too much."

"Um... what happened?"

In Woo used to be rich, he was a heir to a great empire. His father was an idiot. He gave the company to his useless brother. His brother made the company go down. His father died and couldn't stop the downfall. In Woo didn't help either of them on purpose.

People used to beg him for favors, for help. But after their downfall, everyone left, which was expected. 

His brother couldn't adapt, couldn't survive. In Woo tried to somehow. In Woo is stronger. He will raise once again. He is smart. He is working hard on saving money. He is good with numbers and business. They will be begging him again... _soon._

He doesn't want to talk about it.

"You don't have to act as if you care. Our contract will end soon anyway, don't worry your pretty little head about it. None of your business."

In Woo knows Dong Sik cares but Dong Sik is better off without him in the longer run. In Woo's methods may help temporarily but they are toxic in the long run and Dong Sik isn't fit, isn't built to be constantly hurt, by In Woo or anyone else for the matter.

**********

"Do you still want him around?" He gets a call from the agency. The voice is robotic, monotone.

Dong Sik says, "He isn't a property!"

"This is a periodic review. Do you want us to take him back? You can't take this back. If you say you want him, you can't take it back, he will be with you for another year."

Dong Sik shakes his head, "I want him around."

The person hangs up without saying anything else.

**********

Bo Kyung constantly calls him, bugs him, keeps in touch, worries about him, nags at him. She keeps tabs on him and she seems to be happy with the progress. Dong Sik shakes his head.

She hesitates, "Dong Sik-ssi, I know, you don't have to hide anymore. I only got a male companion because you are gay."

Dong Sik stutters, "Y-you know? Aren't you disgusted?"

Bo Kyung sighs, "Why would I be? I am your friend."

Dong Sik has tears on his eyes. 

"Calm down, Dong Sik-ssi. It will be OK. I just want you to be happy. I just want you to accept yourself. To take care of yourself. To be yourself."

Dong Sik nods, he scratches his head awkwardly. He is embarrassed, "But this agency isn't like that." 

Bo Kyung smiles, "It is OK if there is consent from both of you. A lot of people have started relationships with their companions and they resign from the agency after that. Or change the contract terms accordingly. This is nothing new. It has been happening across other agencies too."

Dong Sik sighs, "He isn't like that. He helps with my issue but he isn't interested in me that way."

"Are you interested in him?"

"I don't know."

"Give it sometime, Dong Sik-ssi. Take it slow." She just hopes Dong Sik won't be hurt with his first experience. That he won't shut himself down again. She internally praises her choice. Dong Sik seems a bit more confident, comfortable and better.

**********

Bo Kyung walks into Dong Sik's apartment. She is back from her assignment. She hugs Dong Sik. Dong Sik smiles at her and it is so blinding. He really seems better than how he was a few months back.

"How are you doing, Dong Sik-ssi?"

He nods. "I am better than I thought I would be, Bo Kyung-ssi."

He twirls the coffee mug between his fingers.

He starts, "But he is different, Bo Kyung-ssi, I thought you would gave gotten me someone else, someone more soft." He says.

Bo Kyung is confused, "Huh?"

In Woo walks in at that exact moment.

Bo Kyung takes a look at In Woo and hisses, "Who are _you?"_

Dong Sik seems startled "Bo Kyung-ssi? What's wrong? He is my companion."

In Woo sneers, "Everyone else was sold off to richer people, they paid more money than you for Hyun Tae and took him away, I was the only one left. I remember you rejecting me. Karma is a bitch."

_Rejected me just like everyone else_. In Woo thinks. It is not his fault that he is brutally honest. That he is himself. That he is arrogant and over confident. He knows and values himself unlike other companions who are usually meek and weak and give into their owners. Idiots. Dong Sik isn't In Woo's owner. Nobody is In Woo's owner.

Except Dong Sik, a voice nags inside him.

Bo Kyung did, she did reject him, he was rude and bratty, no respect, didn't know how to cook or clean properly, didn't know how to even speak properly without causing an issue, without causing trouble. He seemed too arrogant and proud for his own good. Somehow, his harsh methods helped a few, is all. No good review. Didn't even care about good reviews.

She knew, he was probably treated badly by multiple people, passed around but she just wanted someone good for Dong Sik. Because Dong Sik is an idiot who is kind to anyone and everyone. And he wouldn't be able to handle someone like this. Yet... why does it look like they are actually getting along?

Nothing but trouble and she didn't want someone like that for Dong Sik.

Dong Sik is nice, kind, humble, soft, gentle, too innocent, caring for his own good.

She grabs In Woo's arms "I am lodging a complaint."

"You won't get your money back." In Woo spits out. "The trial time is up anyway. The contract cannot be cancelled. You are stuck with me for a year more."

Dong Sik stops both of them "Bo Kyung ssi, it is ok, I want to take care of him."

Bo Kyung wants to hit herself, smack her head against the wall, possibly even hit Dong Sik, hit some sense into him.

"Are you masochistic?"

In Woo laughs, the fucking brat. "He _is."_ In Woo wheezes out in between laughs.

Dong Sik pouts, "No, Bo Kyung-ssi."

"Then why the hell?"

Dong Sik flinches and moves from foot to foot

Of course he can't stop taking care of In Woo, obviously, Dong Sik hates it when people are hurt, he puts himself in harm's way just to save others, random people, strangers. Dong Sik can't abandon or ignore people.

And In Woo isn't probably a stranger anymore in Dong Sik's eyes, he is probably someone who needs care and help and love to overcome his shitty excuse for a behavior and Dong Sik never lets such people go. He probably saved himself while trying to help In Woo.

He is high maintenance and Dong Sik doesn't need such stress, she wanted Dong Sik to accept himself, his feelings for men, to be not hurt, to be open and confident, how is someone like In Woo going to help? But it looks like it is already working, a small voice tells her and she tries to ignore it.

But it looks like Dong Sik likes In Woo and strangely, so does In Woo. It looks like a symbiotic relationship, like they have already helped each other grow. 

In Woo still is rude but there is no bite in his words. He actually seems to be considerate of Dong Sik despite being pushy.

"Please reconsider." She says to Dong Sik.

Dong Sik gently removes her hands from In Woo's arms and pulls him away from her.

"Don't blame me if he ends up stealing everything from you and running away."

In Woo snorts "He isn't that rich." True, Dong Sik doesn't have a lot of possessions.

She ignores him.

"What if he kills you and flees?"

"He is a hazard to himself, I don't even have to _try."_ In Woo rolls his eyes.

"I am not talking to _you!"_ She snaps.

"How dare you ignore me, the great Seo In Woo!"

"Shut up, you brat." Is this guy really good for Dong Sik's heart and healing? For Dong Sik's peace of mind and acceptance? "Don't make me question your role!"

"I am probably older than you!"

"I don't care!"

"Do you think Hyun Tae is any better?"

"I don't think he is worse than you."

"What the actual fuck."

Dong Sik sighs and smiles as he watches the two bicker.

Apparently he didn't need someone soft, he needed someone who would distract him, someone who would push his limits, who would keep him on his toes and challenge him instead of tip toeing around him, someone who wouldn't let himself wallow in self pity and the past, someone rash and abrasive and rude, someone who has scars of his own, someone like In Woo.

He wants the three of them to get along.

**********

/* BONUS */

Bo Kyung wakes up from her nightmare and shakes her head, trying to calm herself down. The image is vivid in her mind and she wants to forget it but she really can't. She should have a talk with Dong Sik no matter how embarrassing it is going to be for him.

**********

"Dong Sik-ssi. Yook Dong Sik-ssi."

She is used to it. Dong Sik being in his own writing world.

In Woo rolls his eyes and whispers something in Dong Sik's ears. She watches with both fascination and irritation as Dong Sik immediately responds to him.

"Bo Kyung-ssi?"

She nods to herself. She looks at In Woo, "You should leave."

"All the more reason for me to be here. You are going to talk about me."

"In Woo-ssi!"

Dong Sik flutters between the two of them as they glare at each other. "Calm down, please. It is OK if he is here, Bo Kyung-ssi. Please go ahead."

Bo Kyung shrugs, "Don't regret it later, Dong Sik-ssi because In Woo will surely not."

"Does he force you?"

She stops herself from commiting a murder as In Woo bursts out laughing.

Dong Sik doesn't get it. "We have been through this a lot, Bo Kyung-ssi. He is different and a bit insistent on forcing me out of my comfort zone but I am learning and coping."

Bo Kyung mentally smacks herself.

"I m-mean... sexually."

Dong Sik stops his rambles and pinks immediately. In Woo continues to laugh like a mad man.

"B-Bo-... Kyung-ssi?"

"Just answer me, damn it, Dong Sik-ssi!"

Dong Sik shakes his head, "W-we... haven't d-done-"

In Woo interrupts, "That is personal and none of your business."

"You both like each other. Well, Dong Sik likes you and you... like him as far as you are capable of. I don't want him to be hurt."

"That's for me to take care of. You don't have to worry."

Bo Kyung snaps, "How can I not when it is you?" She still finds it hard to trust In Woo after nearly a year of knowing him. Dong Sik isn't a pushover now, he is much better than he was and they have started liking each other romantically. The three of them hang out frequently and In Woo has won over Taek Soo and Chil Sung too because they are happy that Dong Sik is happy but Bo Kyung can't help but worry.

In Woo snaps right back without any qualms. "What are you implying?"

"You know just what I am implying."

Dong Sik interrupts them, "P-please don't talk as if I am not there."

The two of them turn away from each other.

"What happened, Bo Kyung-ssi? Why the sudden... i-interest?"

"I had a bad dream, a nightmare yesterday. You are better at saying no to people now but you still find it hard with In Woo, with me, with Chil Sung, Taek Soo, we notice and act accordingly. I am not sure if you can stop In Woo and say no firmly. If you were a companion instead of In Woo, he definitely would have done unspeakable things to you."

She had a really bad nightmare about In Woo forcing Dong Sik to submit to him sexually. Dong Sik was the companion in her nightmare. In Woo was rich and hated the weak and enjoyed torturing and murdering victims.

In Woo is about to say something but Dong Sik beats him to it.

"Bo Kyung-ssi... In Woo is brash but in things like these... h-he is understanding of my comfort level. Nothing will happen if I d-don't want it to happen. And I would like to believe that In Woo - rich or not - isn't someone who would do something like that to his companion, not in that way, just so he can make his companion feel weak."

Bo Kyung nods. "I am sorry."

"It is OK, Bo Kyung-ssi." Dong Sik says while at the same time In Woo growls, "Sorry doesn't cut it."

Dong Sik shakes his head and In Woo lets go, grudgingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber)) and Tumblr([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)
> 
> Stay safe and take care! Be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber)) and Tumblr([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)
> 
> Stay safe and take care! Be happy.


End file.
